greater_cosmic_butterflyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico gets sent to Military School!
Nico gets sent to Military School! is the 6th episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot After Nico's misbehavior, her mother decides to send her to military school, much to Nico's shock. Characters The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami *Nico Yazawa School Staff *Xander (Fire Emblem Fates) *Takumi (Fire Emblem Fates) *Arthur (Fire Emblem Fates) *Camilla *Keaton *Charlotte *Sawako Yamanaka Supporting Characters *Nico Yazawa's Mother *Cocoro Yazawa *Cocoa Yazawa *Cotaro Yazawa *Pingy the Ice Koopa *Cirno *Felicia *Fawful *Cody Transcript *episode starts with Nico sleeping in her bed *Charlotte blows a horn onto Nico's head, waking Nico up *Charlotte: "WAKE UP SOLDIER! TIME TO GO TO MILITARY SCHOOL!" begins to whisper to self "Why i'm acting so serious?" *Nico: "Why the f*ck am i going to Military School?!?" *Nico's Mother: "Because you misbehave too much young lady!" *picks up Nico and pushes her to Sawako's car, enters it, and the car drives to Military School *Nico: "Noooo!" *at Military School... *is with Pingy, Cirno, Felicia, Fawful, and Cody *Arthur: "Alright maggots! Since this is your first time in Military School, you're gonna obey me no matter what! Or you shall face the taste of Justice!" *Nico: "Excuse me! But, can we at least get the f*ck out of this h*llhole?!" *Arthur: "You just started yourself 20 push-ups!!!" *Nico: "You didn't tell me that before!" *Arthur: "That's 40 push-ups! Or your whole squad does push-ups!" *Pingy: "Nico, if you make us do push-ups, i promise i will kick your butt back to Otonokizaka High School..." *Fawful: "YOU HAVE NO FURY!!!" yells to Nico while saying that *Nico: "I would rather let them do it with me!" *Felicia: "Just stop already, okay?" *begins to do push-ups *Arthur: "Now drop and give me 60 push-ups Nico!" *begins to do push-ups *Nico does the 60 push-ups... *feels exhausted *Nico: "I...am...so...tired!" *Arthur: "Now guys, we will run this obstacle course!" *points to the obstacle course while he says that *Nico: "What?!" *Pingy, Felicia, Cirno, Fawful, and Cody do the wheel running in the obstacle course. *stops running *Felicia: "Wait, Nico! Don't stop!" *Nico: "Go without me guys! I'm gonna take a break!" *holds up a water bottle and attempts to drink it, but Keaton snatches it. *Keaton: "You can't drink or eat anything on the obstacle course!" *Nico: "WHAT THE F*CK IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU CREEP?!" *Keaton: "Don't swear!" *the obstacle course... *Nico, Cirno, Felicia, Fawful, and Cody are in their tent *Nico: to the others "Hey guys, wanna escape this Military School?" *Felicia: "I don't know..." *Cody: "I'll escape with you Nico!" *Pingy: "I'm just gonna stay with Felicia." *Fawful: "I'll escape with Fink-rat Nico!" *Nico: "Then let's escape guys!" *Cirno: "Don't forget me!" *Fawful, Cirno, and Cody sneaks out of the tent and decide to go to Sawako's car, but the keys are missing. *Cirno: "The keys are gone!" *Xander and Takumi: "WHO'S THERE?!" *Fawful: "FINK RATS!" vacuums up Cirno and Nico with his Vacuum Helmet, and Cody gets shot by Xander's Siegfried and Takumi's arrow *uses the Jet-Pack on his Vacuum Helmet to get away *aims his bow and arrow to Fawful and fires another arrow, but the arrow misses. *Takumi: "NOHRIAN SCUM!" *Xander: "Dude, i'm Nohrian. And these guys aren't even Nohrians." *Takumi: "Oh, right." *Fawful made it to Nico's home, his Vacuum Helmet spits Nico out and she gets launched to her room from the window *Nico: "Mom! I finished Military School!" *Nico's Mother: "What?!" *Nico: "They said that i am a good girl and i behaved very well!" *smiles *Nico's Mother: "I'll call them on phone." *Nico: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" *mother calls Sawako in the phone *Nico's Mother: the phone "Is it true Nico behaved?" *is scared *Sawako: the phone "No. She escaped. With everyone else except Felicia and Pingy." *Nico: "Sawako's a liar, don't even listen to that creep!" *Nico's Mother: in the phone "Oh. I'll punish her soon." phone, and takes out a belt, Nico gulps. *Nico: "I'm...I'm...gonna go to Honoka's sleepover!" attempts to go to her bedroom's door to get out, but it's locked *Mother spanks Nico with the belt *Nico: "MOM! I'M TOO OLD TO GET SPANKED!" cries while saying this *Nico's Mother: "WHO CARES?!" *her mom spanks her, Nico gets her iPhone out and she gets a new message from Honoka that says "Hey Nico! Wanna have a slumber party at my house tonight?" *Nico: "Hey mom! May i go to Honoka's slumber party?" *Nico's Mother: "No. You're grounded." *Cocoa, and Cotaro walk in *Cocoro: "Mom, what's happening?" *breaks a Nico's Mother's expensive plate at the kitchen *Cotaro: "Mom! Nico broke your plate again!" *Nico's Mother: "NICO! YOU CANNOT LEAVE HOME OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL PURPOSES FOR 3 MONTHS!" *Nico: "WHY YOU LITTLE..." strangles Cotaro *mother stops Nico from strangling Cotaro *Nico's Mother: "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" *Nico: "Oh yeah? FALCON PUNCH!!!" attempts to Falcon Punch her mother, but she fails *Nico's Mother: "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" *Mother pushes Nico to Nico's bedroom, and Nico's Mother locks her door *Nico: "Good thing i still got my Classic DS!" plays "Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story" on her DS and puts the volume on mute *and Charlotte break though the window and take away Nico's DS *Sawako: "No playing games while grounded!" *door is unlocked and Cocoro walks in *Cocoro: "Nico, will you please stop acting like a spoiled brat?!" *Nico: "You cant tell me what to do!" *kicks Cocoro in the face, Cocoro cries *Cocoro: "MOMMY!" *comes through Nico's broken window and Vacuums up Nico's DS and launches it to Nico's hands *Fawful: "I HAVE FURY!" *blasts Nico's Mother out of the window *and Charlotte gasp. *attempts to hit Fawful with her iron axe, but Fawful vacuums up Charlotte's axe with his vacuum helmet *Charlotte: "My axe!" *Takumi and Xander break though the door, and Takumi shoots an arrow on Fawful's Vacuum helmet. *vacuum helmet explodes, dropping Charlotte's axe *Fawful: "FINK RAT! NOW IS WHEN I RAM YOU!" *attempts to ram Arthur, Takumi, and Xander by rolling towards them *guards Xander and Takumi, and Xander launches yet another ranged attack blow from his Siegfried towards Fawful, which results in Fawful getting launched out of the window *Takumi: "We're done now." *runs out of her bedroom to go to Honoka's Slumber Party *Nico: "SAYONARA SUCKERS!!!" points a middle finger at them *Takumi: "Or not." *group chases Nico *puts on her own version of Sonic's shoes and she spin dashes to Honoka's Slumber Party *Takumi: "That Nohrian scum is cheating!" *as a werewolf, stops Nico. *she made it to Honoka's Slumber Party *Nico: "HONOKA! IM HERE!" *Umi: "Honoka! She's here!" *Kotori: "Good timing Nico!" *Nico: "What are we gonna do at the slumber party?" *Hanayo: "Well, ummm, we're gonna have pillow fights, or umm, video games night?" *Nico: "Oh!" *knocks on the door, Honoka opens the door, and it's Takumi, Xander and Nico's Mother *Honoka: "Hello guys! Are you here for a slumber party?" *Xander: "Actually, we're here to bring Nico back home, since she ran away from home, and that she is grounded." *gasps *Nico: "Don't listen to them Honoka, they're liars!" *decides to push Kotori Minami out of the window, which results in Kotori being injured badly *Kotori: "I can't move!" *Nico: "Ha! That's what you get chipmunk!" *gasps WIP Trivia *The people who attended Military School: **Pingy the Ice Koopa (For clumsiness behavior) **Nico Yazawa (For misbehavior) **Cirno (For stupidity) **Felicia (Same as Pingy) **Fawful (For Engrish (Bad English) Grammar) **Cody (Dying too much) *Pingy's bucket and shoes' color are camouflage instead of cyan, due to the fact that he's in Military School. *This is the first appearance of Cocoro & Cocoa Yazawa. Cultural References *Nico saying "Why you little..." and strangling Cotaro is a reference to Homer's quote and strangling Bart from The Simpsons. *Fawful appears to make references to his past quotes from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes